


Giving the Bride Away

by ahunmaster



Series: Office AU [97]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Office, Angst, Angst and Feels, Complicated Relationships, Engagement, F/M, Family Drama, Long Shot, Mild Language, OCs - Freeform, One Shot, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Past Rape/Non-con, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 06:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10803807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Bloodshed and Thornstriker come to visit Airstream to let him know of their engagement.  To no one's surprise, he doesn't take it that well.





	Giving the Bride Away

 

He needed to stop being surprised every time he saw him in the doorway with his sister whenever she came over. Bloodshed wasn't always with her, but with it being a weekend and all, Airstream should have expected the other to come despite the fact that they hated each other's guts.

 

And as much as it made him sick to think about it, it had been a few months since that man had come by on his own to tell him of his plans to propose to his little sister. He had hoped otherwise, but seeing her holding hands with him in the doorway made his stomach drop. It was possible that she hadn't agreed and they were still friends, but knowing his chances...

 

Keeping a smile on his face, the lawyer welcomed his sister (and friend) in and led them to the kitchen table. Thornstriker had called earlier this week asking if they could meet up to talk about something. She had not mentioned what it was except that it was important and that they needed to speak right away.

 

Airstream was left wondering for the rest of the week what she had been asking about. It didn't make his cases for the rest of the week any easier with the thought of what his sister needed to talk to him about was and why she needed to speak with him as soon as he could.

 

Because of the fact that Bloodshed was with her today, he was a little hesitant to think of what Thornstriker wanted to talk about. It couldn't be that she was breaking up with him or trying to get away from him; even he could see it wasn't that, despite how much he wanted it to be. And they were both being... clingy. Yes, that was the best word to describe it. They were not straying too far from each other. Bloody hell, Bloodshed even moved his seat closer to her when they sat down at the kitchen table.

 

He swore to Primus and all his creations that if Bloodshed had knocked up his sister, he was going to strangle him. He was smart enough to know that with what Bloodshed told him a few months back and how they were acting, he could guess what the news was. But if he had already knocked her up... or had fucking done so to convince her to marry him...

 

"You like some coffee? Tea?"

 

"I-I would like some tea... and maybe some cof-"

 

"Water is fine."

 

Airstream only glanced at the other man before he turned to prepare their drinks. Bloodshed knew how much he hated him and he learned very quickly to not have his girlfriend's brother make him coffee while in his house.

 

As her prepared his little sister's tea, he pretended to not hear them talking with each other in whispers.

 

"He's not in a good mood. Maybe I shouldn't have come."

 

"Bloodshed! We have to ask him this together."

 

"He's going to say no whether I'm here or not. Me just being here makes him even angrier."

 

"We don't know what Airstream will say. He might say yes."

 

"Or he'll just throw me out and be against the whole idea."

 

"We don't know that! We have to ask him and give him some time to think about it!"

 

"I really wish his boyfriend was here. At least he has enough rational thought to not just right out attack me."

 

"Bloodshed!"

 

Still pretending to be ignoring them as he poured the hot water into the teacup, Airstream tried to make sense of what they were saying behind his back. Ask him? About what? And if Bloodshed already knew he was going to jump the table to strangle him when they asked him, how... bad was it?

 

But they wouldn't ask him if she were pregnant... would they? Not unless it was something serious like they couldn't raise it and they might have to abort it? Would they be asking about that? No, no... Thornstriker would never think of doing that. Not unless Bloodshed was pressuring her into doing so...

 

He was tired of all the whispering around. Throwing out the tea bag and stirring the honey in, he brought the tea and glass of water over for them. He would wait on his own drink; he wanted answers more than a drink at the moment.

 

And just as they thanked him and took a sip from their drinks, he broke the tense atmosphere, "So do I get to hear this big secret you two have been whispering about or was there something else you wished to speak to me about today?"

 

Thornstriker stiffened while Bloodshed paused in drinking his water to eye the other man. Airstream’s eyes just narrowed at him before his face softened when he turned back to his sister. And when she wasn’t meeting his gaze, he knew he had to worry. 

 

"Brother..."

 

Primus, she was already using that. This couldn't be good.

 

"You... I cannot thank you enough for everything you've done... and sacrificed for me. Ever since our parents... and grandparents died... you've always been there for me."

 

Airstream suddenly felt very guilty as Thornstriker stopped, biting her lip as her head dropped. He would have been angry seeing Bloodshed reach over to stroke her hand if his sister had not held his hand back. As much as he hated it seeing that... monster touch his sister after what he had done to her in college, he couldn't deny that his sister... loved him back.

 

Thornstriker squeezed Bloodshed's hand back as she brought her head back up, "Despite all the hardships we've been through... and you having to learn how to do things yourself with no one to help you... you still looked out for me. You took care of me even though you were struggling to take care of yourself. You... You were the best brother anyone could have wanted..."

 

If there was anyone who could hurt him more than... well, probably Bloodshed if he seriously came at him with the intent to kill, Thornstriker would have top spot on that list. Primus, she knew, even if she didn't do it on purpose, how to really twist that knife in your heart and then push it in further. And he knew for a fact that even though he didn't want to think that he deserved feeling this guilty, he did.

 

Ever since she had introduced Bloodshed as her friend from school... he hadn't liked the kid. At first, it was because the guy was weak and pathetic and just hanging onto her because he needed protection. Then when the kid finally grew up and became... well, after what had happened in college, he had never wanted to kill anyone before him. But he never could because he knew how much he meant to his little sister. And he had never let them forget about it even though Thornstriker's relationship with him had become... this.

 

As his hand came up to cradle his face, he could hear his sister hesitate, as if afraid to say the next thing. He pulled back to look at her, still peeved about Bloodshed's hands on hers, but far too focused on Thornstriker's nervous face.

 

"I... I'm probably confusing you by... by talking around in circles...s-so I... I just need to tell you..."

 

"Thornstriker, I can-"

 

"N-No... No, I... I have to..."

 

Now Airstream was truly afraid of what this secret was. Primus, what could be so important that it was that hard to tell-

 

His whole body froze when he saw something shine on her hand as Bloodshed brought his hand up to stroke her cheek. Wait a minute... where had he seen that before-?

 

Fuck. It was the ring Bloodshed had shown him. The one he said he was going to propose to his sister with. And that she was wearing it-

 

"You're... engaged?"

 

The couple across the table flinched before his sister looked down at her now visible hand. Rubbing over the jeweled ring, she looked up at him before nodding slowly.

 

Every thought but those in the spectrum of anger and rage flew out the window as his face suddenly began to turn red, his eyes glowing with fury as they stared at the one being he would throw everything away to kill. It was taking all his self-control and his sister being right next to the man that he wasn't already screaming out every profane word on the planet and jumping the man to strangle him.

 

But they knew better. Bloodshed seemed ready to push back and defend himself, but Thornstriker beat him to the punch. She stood up and put her hands on the table. "Brother."

 

It was enough to get Airstream to steady his breathing as he turned to his sister. His eyes softened when he saw how... stern she looked.

 

"I-I know how much you... disapprove of Bloodshed. And... I do not blame you for thinking so. But... even though you don't... I've... forgiven him and I've learned to move on. And I... want to marry him."

 

He opened his mouth as if to say something.

 

"No-" She interrupted him as her head drooped, "No, I don't care what you think of him or how much you don't like him. I... I love him. I love Bloodshed and accept him for all that he is. I want..."

 

Both men suddenly flinched when her breath began to stagger as water began to gather in her eyes.

 

"I... I want... I can't change it. I can't... stop loving him. I know you'll p-probably never accept it or understand it... but I don't want to lose him. B-But I don't want to lose you. I don't want you to hate me for loving him and... and wanting to be with him for the rest of my life."

 

Airstream suddenly felt as if all the bones in his body had been pulled out from under him. Unable to get up out of his seat, he watched as the man sitting next to her, the man he hated with all his soul, quickly got up to help her sit down. It sickened him to see the taller man gently console his sister, something he should have been doing.

 

But he couldn't... not after hearing what his sister had just confessed. The thought that she would think he hated her. Just because she was in love. He could never hate her, not even for loving a piece of scum like Bloodshed. He would never understand it, but he wouldn't... he would kill himself before ever hating her.

 

"Airstream."

 

The lawyer blinked out of his stupor to look at the other male across the table, who was still holding his... fiancée (Primus, he wanted to puke at the thought of that) as she cried softly into his sweatshirt.

 

"Do you remember when I came over a few months ago? To tell you about that?"

 

Of course he remembered. How could he forget the anger that day of hearing this man saying he was going to propose to his little sister? That he was going to ask her to marry him; him, the man who had raped her in college. And despite how much he had told the man off, Bloodshed had told him he was going through with it with or without his blessing. And that it was up to Thornstriker whether or not she said yes or no.

 

He realized that this was what they had come for. They were telling him of the engagement. They were telling him that they were going to get married with or without his blessing. That he was no longer necessary, no longer needed by his baby sister.

 

"You've probably figured it out already. We... We're doing this. Thornstriker and I are going to get married. With or without you."

 

Airstream flinched. Thornstriker's crying tuned down to sniffles as she pulled away to look at her lover.

 

"But... I know how important you are to her. You're her only family. And as much as I hate the only family I have left..." he swallowed, "I want him to be there at our wedding too. So I have an idea of what Thornstriker is feeling now."

 

There was a long pause after that. The only thing that moved was the last steam of hot air rising from the cup of tea as it finally cooled off.

 

"You... I will understand if you don’t want to come. If it is too much, then I won't be angry with you if you don't come. But she..." he glanced to his fiancée for a moment before turning back to his future-brother-in-law, "Thornstriker wants you to be there. She wants you to be there for her wedding day. And..."

 

Bloodshed took another deep breath before he finally said what they had come to say. "And she would... she wants for you to be the one to give her away."

 

It took a moment for the older man to realize what he was saying. That his baby sister wanted him, her only family and the brother that had always been looking out for her, to give her away at the altar. To hand her over to become Bloodshed's wife.

 

He... No, there was no way he couldn't do that. For him to just give his precious sister over to the man that had hurt her. To let her be owned and possessed by that... by him both legally and spiritually. He couldn't... He couldn't...

 

But she wanted him to. She wanted him to be by her side at her wedding. She wanted him to be the one to walk her down the aisle in her white wedding dress. To be with her on her big day. The day she would finally be one with the one she truly loved.

 

Even if it wasn't the man he wanted for her.

 

Airstream sat slumped in his seat, almost unaware of his sister and Bloodshed watching him from across the table. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want that bastard to have her. But his sister wanted to marry him. She loved him. Even though he had-

 

"Brother-"

 

"I think we should give him some time to think about it."

 

Airstream barely made any motion other than to look up at the other who was now facing the petite woman.

 

"But... But Bloodshed..."

 

"We don't need an answer from him right now. And look at him. He's not sure what to do. This is a big decision for him to make. You can't just expect him to make a choice like this. Not one he won't regret later on."

 

Thornstriker turned to her brother as he stared back at her. She had never seen him like this. So lost and confused and frightened. She wanted to go over and hug him, try to comfort him as best as she could.

 

"We're not making the situation any better," Bloodshed stopped her from trying to get up, knowing that they needed to remove themselves to give the other man time to think about it, "Thornstriker, your brother has to decide whether to give you away. To me. On your wedding day. As much as you may think he needs you right now..."

 

Thornstriker watched as he composed himself before turning back to her and gently stroking her cheek, "He needs to be away from you so he can think properly. If you're here, he may only agree to it just to make you happy. He has to be willing to do this with his whole being behind it, not just because you’re his sister."

 

It hurt to admit it, but she bowed her head before nodding. Bloodshed was right. Airstream always looked out for her wellbeing, but he was also more than willing to do something for her if she asked for it. He had always been like that. He had always been the good big brother who helped her out with everything she needed help in. And that also included him doing what she wanted.

 

She didn't want Airstream to walk her down the aisle just because she wanted him to. She did, but she wanted him to want to do so. And she knew how much he hated her fiancé...

 

Bloodshed stroked her hair before turning to the other man, who was still caught in his own torrent of emotions and thoughts.

 

"We don't have a day planned yet... so you don't have to decide for a while. And if you don't want to walk her down the aisle... or come at all... then we will respect your decision."

 

At the very least, his father could walk her down the aisle or a friend. But that would have to come later.

 

"If... When you make your decision, just give us-Thornstriker a call. You have our numbers."

 

Airstream didn't say much as the couple slowly got up. Bloodshed went to go get their coats while Thornstriker stayed in the room with him. After a long minute, she slowly walked around to stand next to him.

 

"Airstream..."

 

He didn't say anything back, but he did turn to her face of reddened eyes and stained cheeks.

 

"I... I will still love you... no matter what choice you make. But I... I would like for you to come... at least... if you don't want to walk down the aisle with me."

 

He still said nothing, his eyes watching her as Bloodshed came back and helped her with her coat. He did lift up his arms to return the hug she gave him, but dropped them again when she kissed his cheek and bid him goodbye.

 

He remained in the kitchen for a long time after they had shut the front door behind them. He sat there wallowing in his own hatred and disgust. Both for himself and Bloodshed.

 

Airstream didn't want that man to ever be with his sister. He would rather die than allow Bloodshed to marry his sister.

 

But Thornstriker wanted this. She wanted to be his wife. Wanted to be by his side, have children with him, grow old with him.

 

And knowing that, he would have to choose. Would he stay by her side despite her going against his wishes and marrying the man he hated? Or would he leave her?

 

Fuck, he thought as he laid his head on the kitchen table, I'm such a fucking idiot.

 

And as he sat in his own pitiful self-hatred, he didn't register the tears hitting the table's surface underneath him.

 

END


End file.
